


Meet Me Halfway

by AlyssaDeio



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Domestic Violence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Modern Era, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaDeio/pseuds/AlyssaDeio
Summary: Six years halfway across the world, four years in a living hell. Moving home is her escape,finally able to be herself completely; love was the last thing on her mind, but sometimes love, comes when you least expect it. Rated Mature for eventual Non-Con/Domestic Violence/Language. Caution advised.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content in this fictional piece of work that is related to Inuyasha. All characters and original plot of Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter One: Escape**

' _Now Boarding Flight 174 to Tokyo'_ the announcement rang out overhead, a red banner of words flashing across a dimly light screen above the boarding gate. Kagome yawned; her head rested gently against her knees that were pulled to her chest. She stood, stretching her limbs, fully extending her arms over her head.

She glanced at her suitcase, and then down at her apple watch. The screen on her wrist illuminated with a message _'Okaasan'_

' _Hello Dear, we can't wait to see you. Let us know when your flight leaves, even Souta is excited to see you. Love, Mama.'_

Kagome couldn't help but smile as the image of her family crossed her mind. Sure, she would see them on the holidays, Christmas and the like, but it was nothing compared to thought of finally being home with her family after all this; for good. She missed the shrine more than she thought she would. She swiped a message in response to her mother as made her way to the boarding gates.

' _Miss you too, so much. My flight is boarding, see you in around 16 hours. I love you!'_

Kagome finished sending the messaging as she reached the boarding platform and turned her phone off. She let out a deep sigh, _'finally, away from here, and away from you.'_ She didn't let her mind linger on the latter topic for long, making a note to focus less on the past and more on the future.

The attendant smiled as she took her ticket and Kagome's suitcase. Kagome made her way down the aisle of the plane, finding her seat next a snoring little old woman. She smiled and thought fondly on the woman who had been her host mother while studying in her first year, Kaede. Quickly, she pulled her small Nikon camera from her crossbody carry-on, and snapped a picture of the window view, the little woman just barely in frame. _'One last memory in Portland.'_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for take-off." The sound of the attendant slowly faded out as Kagome settled in with her headphones and some calming music for the flight. _'Focus on the future'_ she thought once again, pulling her hood over her head and sinking lower into her seat, _'here we go.'_

* * *

Kagome felt the thud signaling their arrival, and yawned, her hands rubbing the sleep away from her eyes. She gently jostled the sleeping little woman next to her and helped them both exit the plane. She had slept for the duration of the flight, except for the two hours stop in San-Francisco. She had spent those two hours nose buried into a small novel, a romance novel no less. Kagome chuckled darkly at the thought, _'romance, right. HA!'_ Kagome said goodbye to the little old woman, waving gently as the woman hobbled to greet what Kagome assumed was the woman's children. Once, they were parted she quickly made her way towards the entrance of the Narita airport. Her pace quickened as she saw the small, hunkered frame of what was surely her Ojīchan.

The old mans' face broke out into a smile, as the now jogging form of his eldest grandchild came into his view. Kagome lowered her height to meet his, swooping him into an endearing hug, one she had no idea how badly she had been needing.

"Ah, Kagome, my sweet girl." He cupped her face gingerly, and she released him to give a long look at the old muted green station wagon parked just beyond the doors.

"Ji-chan, please tell me you are not driving that old thing!" her tone exasperated, glancing at the old man now glowering at her.

"I'll have you know I've been driving for longer than you've been alive, and that ol' girl has been around for nearly all of it," he chastised her critique as they walked slowly together. Kagome loaded her suitcase into the trunk of the car. _'Some things never change,'_ a small smile pulled at her lips as the old man continued to banter her with the historic retelling of his driving abilities.

Without a second thought, Kagome grabbed her camera snapping a photo. She laughed out loud, "Sorry, Ji-Chan, I just had to capture the moment." She grinned at the image on the screen, his wagging finger nearly blocking his face, though still there. "I really missed being home." She looked up to meet his eyes, which were soft and understanding. He always knew the silent stories of her heart.

The ride to the shrine was mainly silent, the winding suburban streets surrounding the shrine, a familiar and missed sight. She snapped a few photos when they would roll to a stop sign. It wasn't like she had forgotten what home is like, but she felt like a tourist in her own body lately; she wanted to change that, make as many new good memories as possible.

The gravel driveway that winded up to the Higurashi home was well worn, and Kagome could see Goshinkboku from the bottom as the old car puttered up the hill. Her heart swelled, and she nearly tumbled out of the car before it completely stopped, her feet carrying her as quickly as they could go.

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi stood over the stove, idly stirring a pot of Oden, a platter of Onigiri and Asazuke already placed in the center right of their modest dining table. _**Click.**_ The familiar sound of the front door opening, the sound of swift footsteps and suddenly she was enveloped in her daughters' tight grip.

"Oh dear," Mrs. Higurashi smiled, smoothing Kagome's bangs and kissing her forehead, "I missed you too." She loosened the grip and turned her daughter to face her, thumbs tenderly wiping tears away from her eyes.

"Mama," Kagome sighed letting her head fall to rest on the woman's shoulder. This was the only person who knew all the nasty truth from the last 4 years of her life, the one who encouraged her to come home, spending every last penny she had to help Kagome pay for the flight. She broke down, mentally chiding herself for being so childish, there was nothing here to hurt her _now._

"Kagome dear, it's alright, you're home." Mama pulled her daughters' face to look at hers', and Kagome sighed with relief. _'She's right,'_

"Aw geez, she's already a blubbering mess.", the voice of her younger brother came from the kitchen walkway. Kagome took a moment to really see him now, he was taller now than the last time she had visited, his hair a shaggy mop bristling along the edge of his brows. He had grown so much since she was last able to visit home two years ago. She let go of her mother, nearly jumping across the gap between the two to grapple his neck pulling him to her height.

"I'm blubbering because I MISSED YOU!", she all but shouted in his ear and planted a sloppy wet kiss onto his cheek.

"Ah, YUCK! I missed you too sis.", he wiped the drool from his face with a grimace. Kagome grinned, her eyes puffy and squinting as she grinned.

Souta smiled back, ushering his older sister to take a seat, as Ojīchan also took his seat at the head of the table.

He tried to push the uncomfortable feeling out of the pit of his stomach. He was glad Kagome was home, but mama had been less than forthcoming with information as to why she had been gone so long. He lazed a sideways glance at this sister, really looking at her. Her frame is smaller than he remembered. Her normally happy demeanor dimmed; something had happened that he was deemed too young to know, but he decided to keep his questions to himself.

"It's so good to finally be home." Kagome declared, reaching under her edge of the table to snag her camera once more.

"You kids and your new technology, why when I was your age-"Ojīchan started to rant but mama held her hand up as a notice to her father-in-law and the old man mumbled a slight bicker as the positioned to take a photo. Kagome perched the camera on a window ledge facing the small family dinner table. She plopped between mama and Souta, arms wrapping their necks and grinning.

"Say Cheese!"

Just as the camera clicked Buyo bounded onto Jichans lap, and Kagome shook with laughter. This was what she needed, to be back with her family; a not-so-new new beginning. The rest of the evening was spent unpacking her things from school, though it wasn't much. Her first design printed in a frame, and a photo of her and host mother Kaede at the beginning of her first year, and too many clothes.

Once she was finished unpacking and showering, she flopped back onto her bed, wet hair stuck to her face and dripped onto her pink pillow sham. She took a deep breath. Mama had kept everything nearly the same, even her old school uniform hung neatly on the closet door. She lifted her arms out in front of her body, gazing at the fading bruise on her wrist.

She grimaced letting her arms fall back to her sides, "Arlo's idea of a 'parting gift'" she spoke out loud to no one but herself, but seemingly earned a soft mewl from Buyo in response, as he climbed up next to her, his paws kneading the skin of her arm.

"It's good to be back Buyo," Kagome smiled her eyes flitting closed, the sound of Buyo' purring lulling her into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Foreign

Trigger Warning: Abusive Situations/Descriptions

**Chapter Two: Foreign**

Kagomes' legs unfurled beneath the large pink comforter of her childhood bed, toes curling and legs stretching; an attempt to release the sleep from them. Her dark brown eyes flickered open to stare at the ceiling fan above as it mindlessly swirled. It had been nearly three weeks since she had been back home, and she had hardly done anything other than sleep and help her Ojīchan around the shrine. He had been badgering her about getting out, and seeing her old friends, but it's harder than it seems to reintegrate yourself into the world after not being around for two years. ' _Sure, I love and miss Eri, Ayumi and Yuka but would they understand?'_

Kagome's lips flattened into a line thin as her mind lingered on the subject she has been desperately avoiding. The reason for all her sleepless nights and tears; Arlo Whiting.

The reason the last four years of her life had been a living nightmare. Her eyes blurred with tears, as unwanted memories flooded her mind.

* * *

" _Two years down the drain!" She shouted at him from within their small apartment, hands shoving clothes into a suitcase faster than the tears could fall from her eyes_

" _Kagome, it wasn't like that!" He insisted, coming to stand beside her holding her wrists. She tried to shake them loose, barking back at him,_

" _You expect me to believe that you and Yura are just friends after what I just saw? You were KISSING her Arlo! After all the shit you put me through, all the times you made me feel crazy, and for what?! You could have at least had the decency not to FUCK her in OUR apartment! Why not just leave me if you aren't happy?" The tears were hot and stinging her eyes, but she stared him down, shaking her wrists loose finally._

_He stared at her with dark eyes, "You're not going anywhere Kagome." She turned back to her suitcase, and continued hastily stuffing her clothes in._

_His hands grabbed her hips, pulling her back against him, and she quickly whipped around pushing him away from her, "The FUCK I'm not. You're a cheater, a manipulator and I'm going ho- "_

_Before she could process what was happening his hand was at her throat, squeezing, backing her against the nearest wall. His breath was hot on her face, and Kagome's eyes filled with panic. He had been aggressive in the past with name calling and the like, but never this. He had one hand squeezing her neck and the other gripping her jaw tightly._

" _You just don't know when to fucking stop do you, 'Gome? Did you really think you would be enough for me? You don't even fucking put out, "he pushed harder on her neck, her breathing becoming labored, "So, yes I fucked Yura, but regardless you aren't going anywhere."_

" _You're going to stay, and you're going to be a good girl." He purred the words against her ear before pulling back to look at her, smashing his lips hard against hers, she bit his lip hard, drawing blood. He jerked back and she spit in his face, "Fuck that."_

_Arlo wiped the spit from the corner of his eye, and before she could react, he pulled back and let his fist fly, striking Kagome's right cheek. Her eyes clamped shut instinctively and the blow made her breath hitch in her throat. He released his grip on her throat, and Kagome slid down the wall onto the floor, cradling her face. The tears had stopped now, and she stared blankly at the floor._

_Arlo lowered himself to her level, "Oh Kagome," he brushed her bangs aside," Don't you know it didn't have to be this way? I still love you."_

_He stroked her cheek and she flinched away, "You just need to be a good girl. You are mine, Kagome. Don't forget that."_

_Arlo stood, leaving her on the floor," Put your things back where they go," he said before grabbing her phone off the bed, "I'll keep this for now. You can have it back when I can trust you."_

_That was the day cut her off from the world. She did nothing but go to class, come home, and stare at the TV. Mindless. Numb._

_He had only hit her a few times after that first night, but he never let her forget what she was, worthless; worthless and no one else would want her. This went on for nearly two years. She wasn't even allowed to call home when she had graduated, which hurt the most._

_Kagome assumed they thought she had forgotten them, so caught up in her new "American" life that she would never come home. She felt hopeless and broken. Until one day, whilst walking past the Student Services department she spotted Kaede with a new student enrolling for what would likely be their first semester. She caught up with them, pulling Kaede aside and begging to use her phone to call home._

_Mama had listened as Kagome sobbed on the phone, spilling out all the dirty details, the abuse, cheating, manipulation. Mama heard enough to know that Kagome needed help, and she needed it now. The plan was made, and within two weeks Kagome was meant to be on the plane back home. She would stay with Kaede until her flight, enough time to change her number and get a new phone and anything else she needed before leaving Portland._

_Of course, it was not easy leaving, Arlo had nearly pulled her arm out of socket trying to yank her out of the Uber meant to take her to the Kaedes' home. He had come home early and caught her suitcase in hand, luckily her Uber driver did not let that fly, and had knocked Arlo to the curb, threating the police if he tried anything else._

Then that was it. She was free.

* * *

_**Tap-tap-tap.** _

Kagome was pulled from her thoughts by a light knocking at her door. She blinked a few times, wiping the tears that had unconsciously fallen whilst she was lost in thought. "Come in," she rolled over and up to a sitting position, pulling her long night shirt over her legs.

"Hi mama." Mama took a seat next to her on the bed, gently stroking Kagome's hair. Mama started to speak but Kagome cut her off," I know what you're going to say, and I know I need to try and get back to normal life. I just can't help but feel so out of place."

Mama made a gentle shushing noise before speaking, "I know you feel foreign right now dear, but just know we love you. I cannot begin to know what you have been through, but I can imagine. That experience changes people, but I know you are still my Kagome. My sweet, loving, and kind Kagome and nothing that has been done to you makes you any less of a person." She kissed her daughters head and Kagome sighed contentedly.

"You should try going out dear. I'm sure your friends would love to hear from you." Mama patted Kagome's back before standing to leave. _She's right, what could it hurt?_

"Mama?" Kagome called out just as the door started to close.

"Yes dear?"

"Thank you for everything mama. I think I'm going to look for a job today and maybe an apartment somewhere. I've got to start moving forward." Mama smiled back at her.

"It's what I'm here for dear. You know you're welcome to stay here as long as you need." She said closing the door, the echo of her retreat sounding on the stairs.

Kagome smiled and plopped her feet on the floor. _'It's time for a fresh start, and I know exactly what to do first.'_

She gathered a few things and made quick work of a shower, exiting to stare at herself in the half-fogged mirror. Steam rose from her skin, and she swiped the fog off the mirror.

' _I almost forgot what time alone is like, truly taking care of myself.'_ She massaged moisturizer into her skin, taking note how the glow of her skin was slowly returning. She smiled a small smile and pulled open the bathroom drawer to her right, snagging a pair of scissors from within.

Kagome parted her hair to either side of her face, the long thick tresses nearly reached her waist. She grimaced remembering how her hair was once a favorite thing of Arlo's', the first thing he had commented on when they met.

_**Snip.** _

Kagome inhaled sharply, as a long curl of thick hair landed on the counter, shriveling the remaining length to reside just below her shoulders. Her heart thudded with excitement and her brown eyes lit up at the new look.

_**Snip. Snip. Snip.** _

Piece by piece the hair fell to counter and floor, and when she was done, she tousled her hair and bangs, the weight both literally and metaphorically lifted from her shoulders.

"I am my own person." Kagome recanted the mantra to herself in the mirror three times and grinned at her reflection.

' _I can definitely do this'_

* * *

"I'm leaving," Kagome called out to her mother from the doorway, tapping her heel against the door frame to signal her departure as she once did during her high school years.

"Be safe dear!"

Kagome trotted down the steps of the shrine to find Ojīchan busying himself with sweeping the shrine steps. She came to a halt and kissed his head," Love you gramps, thanks for letting me borrow the car."

He gave a nod of approval and began his usual banter, this time about the historic importance of the car.

"I know gramps, I'll be careful!" She jogged down the rest of the way, and found the old beast sitting in the driveway. The door creaked with a metallic whine as she opened it and slid into the drivers' seat.

* * *

"Ugh" Kagome outwardly groaned, letting her head thud against the steering wheel. She had been into six different shops and none of them were hiring; at least that is what they claimed.

' _I can't blame them for not wanting to hire me. I basically have zero experience, anywhere.'_

Her eyes scanned the strip of stores, _'1, 2 ,3, 4, 5, 6.'_ She mentally counted down the line, her eyes bouncing from store to store. _'That's all of them on this strip'_ She sighed again, head once more thudding against the steering wheel, this time earning a honk as her head hit the horn. "UGH!" this time letting out a crying laugh, her eyes clamped shut.

"What good is a degree if I can't use it?!" She asked no one but herself.

"IT CAN NOT BE THIS HARD." She exclaimed again, letting her hands drag down her face before opening her eyes to see a woman with soft hazel eyes peering in at her through the windshield.

"Shit!" Kagome clutched her chest, feigning a heart attack.

"Everything alright miss?" The woman asked readjusting her arm full of groceries.

Kagome chuckled at her own misfortune, _'of course I would be caught by someone while essentially having a breakdown in my car.'_

"Just fine, no worries!" She plastered a large smile on her face, chuckling with embarrassment and waving the woman off. The woman shrugged and moved along, as Kagome sank lower in her seat.

' _Maybe I need some air, besides the Wacdonalds' I'm supposed to meet Eri, Yuka and Ayumi at isn't far from here.'_ She pulled the keys from the ignition stuffing them into the pocket of her tan jacket, making sure to push down the locks on the door of the car before fully exiting.

The weather was nice, a cool 26◦ C, and the wind made her jacket whip at the edge of hips. She took her time, walking the strip of stores, stopping to admire a few birds on the way. Her camera clicked as she snapped a photo of a kingfisher bird perched in the distance.

"Kagome!" a male voice called out to her from a short distance away. She felt a lump form in her throat, the familiar echo of panic creeping up her spine.

She turned her head to look and sighed in relief as a familiar round face jogged toward her.

"Hey Hojo," she smiled sheepishly, hands deep in the pockets of her jacket.

"It's been forever! When did you get back to Tokyo?"

His smile was warm, and she felt her shoulders visibly relax.

"It's been about three weeks now. I'm on my way to meet Eri, Yuka and Ayumi. Want to join?" She searched his face but found nothing but pure adoration, _'oh boy, some things never change, do they?'_

"O-of course!" Hojo stumbled on his words, his footsteps falling in rhythm with hers as they walked the rest of the way to Wacdonalds'. The visit with Eri, Yuka, Ayumi and Hojo was nice, they asked questions about Portland and America all which she answered willingly, keeping out the less happy details of course. Ayumi fawned over Kagome's new hair, and Hojo blushed as the girls reminisced over his crush on Kagome.

"Don't forget to text us Kagome!" The three girls grinned at the pair as Kagome took one last sip of her drink, waving goodbye to her old friends as she and Hojo left the restaurant.

"So, you said you're looking for a job?" Hojo quirked an eyebrow, glancing down at Kagome. She grimaced remembering her failed attempts earlier.

"Yeah, but so far no luck. If I knew somewhere hiring where I could put my degree to use it'd be better. As far as other job skills go, I have zilch." She frowned, the skin between her brows creasing.

"You know my family still has their shop, we're not technically hiring, but I could ask for you." Hojo smiled down at her as the came to stop at a crosswalk.

"Really? Thank you Hojo, that would be awesome!" She flung her arms around him, giving him a quick hug and his face turned a brilliant shade of pink.

"It's no problem really, also this is where we part ways. I'm parked that way," He pointed in the direction opposite of Kagome's car.

"No worries, be careful Hojo!" Kagome waved him goodbye and glanced up as the crosswalk light turned white signaling the okay to cross. She took in her surroundings, the afternoon sun starting to lower in the sky, the beginnings of soon to be dusk. Suddenly, something caught her eye; a glimmer just in the corner of her vision, dangling on a chain adorning a plastic head and neck.

She altered her path, remembering her chosen path when needing to head back to the car. In the smallest nook of the strip of nearby stores was a modest shop, the front framed with old wooden lattice work and peach colored roses, the other side a window with writing and the singular mannequin head placed in the window.

Kagome thought hard finally remembering where she had seen the necklace before.

"The Shikon-no-tama my girl!" She quoted Ojīchan out loud chuckling to herself, remembering the old keychains he would sell to any tourist who would listen to his tall tales. _'Looks like someone else is in the business of cheesy tourist jewelry as well.'_

Her eyes followed the wording on the window, **"Feudal Fairytale: Demonic charms, spells and objects."** _ **'**_ _That's right, I forgot demons are more prevalent here in Japan than the US.'_ She shrugged her eyes falling on the door, a white sheet of paper with red letters stuck to the glass, **"NOW HIRING. Part time and full-time positions available, inquire inside."**

 _'Hell, It's worth a shot. I do live at a shrine after all. Maybe this is a sign.'_ She pulled the glass door open, and a light-colored mist filled the air inside, the lights dim and soft music playing overhead.

"Hello?" She cautiously peeked around the corner, becoming more adapted to the surroundings she made her way deeper into the store, this time rounding a corner too quickly, knocking boxes out of a young woman's arms.

"Ah crap! I am so sorry!" Kagome bowed apologetically and grabbed the medium box handing it back to the girl.

"Hey, no sweat. I need to learn to not carry so much shit at once," the woman sat the remaining boxes on the nearby shelf and stuck her hand out," My name is Sango, welcome to Feudal!"


	3. Finding My Way

**Chapter Three: Finding My Way**

"Oh! Nice to meet you. I'm Kagome," She grasped the girl's hand and shook it gently," sorry again for bumping into you."

"It's no worries, seriously. Can I help find something?" Sango leaned against the counter casually.

"I actually saw the sign," She nodded in the direction of the door with the hiring sign," and was curious as to what sort of positions you'd be hiring for?" Sango's face brightened.

"Man, I am honestly so glad you asked! It gets so boring being the only girl working here especially with, "Sango was cut off but the sound of a door opening from behind her," Miroku." Her face fell and she grimaced.

"Miroku?"

Kagome curiously peered over Sango's shoulder, as a young man casually slid up behind Sango. His hands finding home in her jeans back pockets. Sango was fast with her response, her right hand coming up and across her body making firm contacting with his face which was resting on her shoulder.

"I usually just call him lecher, pervert, and jerk among other things."

Sango glanced at Kagome and then glared at the man next to her as he nursed his bright red cheek. "Seriously Miroku, you can't just put your hands wherever you damn well please!"

"I can't help it my dear! You wear those _wonderful_ jeans and it is so tempting. You know I have eyes only for you," he extended his hands towards her again.

"Touch me again and I WILL cut off your hands." Sango's anger flared through her blushing and Miroku gulped holding his hands up in defense chuckling light heartedly.

Kagome looked between the two. ' _There is some seriously unrealized sexual tension here.'_

"Sooo, about those positions?" Sango quickly ducked beneath the counter pulling a sheet of paper out to view.

"Right! So, we've got a few positions open right now, we just lost one of our full-time workers to maternity leave." Sango skimmed the list reading aloud, "We've got Charms Research Field Tech, Sales Representative, Media and Graphics Director, and a few other in field spirituality-based positions." Sango glanced up at Kagome as she leaned on the counter, gnawing her bottom lip thinking.

"Anything you'd like to apply for?" She asked Kagome, nudging in Miroku's direction," Miroku is the onsite manager for this store, so I'm sure he can put in a good word for you with the head honcho."

"I actually have a degree in Graphic Design and Media, but I haven't had any field experience yet." Kagome looked uncertain, but Sango beamed with joy. Something about the shop and the two people in front of her made Kagome feel something she had been struggling to: at home. The shop had a homey smell and made Kagome's normally on edge nerves settle. She felt less like a stranger here.

"You'll be perfect! Miroku you'll put in a good word for her, won't you?" Sango glanced at Miroku who had begun placing new charm bags onto shelves.

"Sure thing, but what do I get in return my dearest Sango?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yuck," Sango pretended to gag, "How about you put in a good word and never do -that- again, and I won't break your hands. Deal?"

Miroku gulped chuckling again, sliding behind Sango to get an application.

"I'll do what I can." He said and Sango smiled hugging his neck but quickly separated blushing feverishly. He sighed happily, and Sango came to stand next to Kagome.

"Thank you so much, seriously." Kagome bowed in appreciation, but Sango made her lift.

"It's no problem, truly. Besides, I have a feeling it was fate that brought you to our little shops' door today." Sango grinned again and Kagome grinned back at her this time a true smile spread across her features.

"Miroku?"

"Hng?" he peeked from around the door he'd come from, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm off at 6:00 this evening, it's a bit early," Sango glanced at the store clock; _5:45 P.M_ ," but could you finish my last few things for me?" She gestured to the boxes still on the counter.

"No problem but you owe me." He winked at her and she tugged on Kagome's jacket sleeve pulling her towards the door.

Kagome waved goodbye to Miroku and trailed after the girl.

"Sango where on earth are we going?" Kagome called out as Sango pulled her along the sidewalk.

"I figured we could get coffee and get to know each other, there's no way Shessomaru will say no to hiring you. We've been looking for a media director for nearly six months!" Sango's excitement was nearly radiating off her as she let go of Kagome's jacket sleeve.

"Sorry just to pull you along like that," Sango said sheepishly, "I don't have many girl friends and something about you just feels so familiar."

Kagome was reluctant but she had to admit it, from the moment she walked into the shop, she'd felt this electric buzzing in her body. Something making her feel at home, a feeling she'd been struggling to find as of late.

"It's okay," Kagome grabbed the girls hand a smile playing on her lips," It's a nice gesture, and honestly I kind of feel the same. I've been feeling like a stranger in my own body for a long time now, and something about the both of you, and the shop made me feel more relaxed." Sango's eyes softened, and she looked in the direction of the coffee shop down the street.

"Let's get something warm to drink and then we can chat some more." Kagome nodded following Sango into a coffee and tea house called "All About Cha'"

"Hey Rin!" Sango greeted the stores' owner with a warm smile and wave, before whispering to Kagome, "That's the owner Rin Takahashi, and the wife of the owner of Feudal." Kagome nodded as they approached the counter with the smiling woman stacking new cups on the counter.

"Hey Sango, I see you're spreading the word about our little shop. Same thing as usual?" Rin asked Sango before her eyes bounced to Kagome, smiling and wiping the counter before flicking the rag across her shoulder. "I'm Rin, the owner here, it's nice to meet you. What can I get you?"

Kagome smiled in return, "I'm Kagome, it's nice to meet you. I'll just take a hot chocolate." She bowed slightly to the young woman.

"Kagome is applying for the media director position over at Feudal." Sango stated as she took her drink from the counter. Kagome followed suit, sipping at the hot beverage.

"I've never had any experience though…" Kagome trailed off.

"She's going to do great. Miroku said he'd talk to Shessomaru for me about her getting the job. We need more women in that store. Plus, Kagome said her family owns a shrine which gives her even more of a leg up." Sango smiled and Rin smiled back.

"I'm sure you'll be a lovely fit in our family of misfits." Rin said before turning to nod in the direction of a small window side table, "You can fill your application out at the table over there if you'd like and I'll deliver it for you to Shessomaru."

"Thank you so much, are you sure? I can just apply in store like everyone else." Kagome was cut off my Rin's hand held up to silence her.

"Non-sense, you seem like a sweet girl. I'm sure we will be fast friends." Rin handed Kagome a pink pin with a white fluffy dog figurine on the end and waved them off to their table as she tended to other customers.

"She seems nice. Honestly, it's been a long time since I've felt at home. Of course, my family welcomed me here with open arms after everything, but it's weird, something about being home felt and still feels so wrong, like I don't deserve this kind of kindness." Kagome rambled as she filled out the application, stopping to take a long sip of her hot chocolate. Her eyes met Sango's who was intently listening to her rambling. She looked to be quietly observing.

"You've been through some shit huh?" Sango warmed her hands around her cup of hot tea, gently blowing on the still steaming liquid.

Kagome chuckled morbidly," Yeah," She huffed brushing her bangs from her forehead, "you could say that."

Sango placed her hand on the paper application earning Kagome's attention. Kagome's eyes flicked up to meet Sango's.

"Look, I know we just met but it's weird I felt like I've met you somewhere before. Like, in some weird way whatever you've been through led you to here and now. I can't even begin to know or understand what you've experienced," Sango's headed nodded towards Kagome's wrist, bringing attention to the bruised skin," but what I do know is that you're here now, with your family, and you're safe. You've also got me now, and I'm going to do my best to make you feel safe too."

Tears pricked at Kagome's eyes, and she tugged down the sleeve of her jacket to hide the bruise.

"I wish I were ready to talk about all the things that happened, maybe then, I'd feel a little lighter, but right now it's really hard to. Every time I think I'm getting better; I go back to that memory and it feels brand new."

"Hey, it's okay! Trauma isn't something you can just forget overnight. What ever you've been through, you are bigger than that. "Sango stood from her spot and wrapped her arms around Kagome who was now hastily wiping her tears. She let herself sink into Sango's embrace before pulling away smiling slightly.

"This has got to be the weirdest first day of friendship I've ever had." Kagome laughed light heartedly as Sango had teared up as well, chuckling with her.

"I told you this friendship was meant to be." Sango stood from her crouched position and offered her hand, pulling Kagome from her seat.

Sango took the finished application, sliding it onto the counter for Rin.

"Thanks for the drinks, Rin. I'll see you tomorrow for lunch?" Rin smiled and took the paper tucking it into a folder that hung on the back wall behind the counter.

"Sure thing! I'll see you around too right Kagome?"

"Absolutely," Kagome smiled and rubbed her arm embarrassed," thank you again for taking the application for me."

"Hey, it's no problem. I have a feeling you're going to get it." She winked and then laughed as the two girls waved goodbye.

"This is the weirdest." Kagome said relaxing her shoulders, walking side by side with Sango until they reached the shop again.

"What's weird?" they stopped walking and Kagome stared at the jewel replica in the display case.

"I really do feel like meeting you has just changed everything. I saw that old replica jewel and remembered the stories my Jii-chan used to tell me about it. I just felt drawn to go inside. I really hope everything falls into place. Once I have a job, I can start looking for a place to stay."

"I thought you stayed at the shrine with your family?" Sango raised an eyebrow in question.

"I do, and believe me I love staying with mama, Jii-chan and Souta, but I just think if I have my own place it would help me feel more normal? I guess, I hope that doesn't come across as rude. My mama literally saved my life. I just need a space of my own." They started walking again, this time Kagome following Sango to her small red car.

"Hey, no need to explain your reasoning and, not to be that weirdo "instant best friend", but I've got an extra room in my apartment. If you ever need a place to stay."

"Instant best-friend? Ha, I kind-of feel the same way about you." Kagome grinned and Sango did too.

"Does that mean I have a new roommate?"

"Slow your roll, WEIRDO." Kagome bumped her hip into Sango. "You could be a serial killer!"

"Suit yourself, WEIRDO. I am not a serial killer." Sango bumped her back laughing.

"The way you slapped who was it- Miroku? Says otherwise." Kagome feigned an expression of deep thought tapping her chin with her index finger.

"To be fair he deserved that." Sango said cracking her knuckles," and I'd do it again!" Kagome laughed loudly.

"True, but I do have to get this job first. I may be a weirdo, but I'm not a bum."

"I suppose that's fair, but seriously, if you need anything just let me know. Let's exchange numbers and I'll call you as soon as I hear from Miroku about the job."

Kagome and Sango swapped phones, and each entered their numbers. Sango and Kagome both laughed after trading again, realizing they both put their names as WEIRDO into the others phone.

"This was definitely a moment of fate, and I don't honestly believe in all that crap." Kagome said chuckling again as Sango slid into the driver seat.

"Maybe you should start." Sango smiled and they waved goodbye. Kagome tucked her hands in her pockets walking back to her car, the sun was below the horizon now, the remnants of light barely illuminating the sky.

"This day was definitely needed." She said out loud to herself before starting the car and heading back to the shrine.

* * *

The sound of the front door caught Mama's attention as she washed dishes in the kitchen.

"I'm home mama." Kagome called out letting her jacket fall onto the opposite end of the couch where Oji-chan was peacefully snoring, newspaper laid on his chest. She smiled, and moved the paper, covering him with an old throw blanket.

She made her way to the kitchen where a small plate of food sat on the table still untouched and covered.

"I'm sorry I missed dinner." She kissed mama's cheek.

"No worries dear," her mother smiled turning off the water and drying her hands. She motioned for her daughter to sit. Kagome obliged sitting in front of the meal her mama had made, bowing her head.

"Itadakimasu" She clapped her hands and smiled at mama.

"How did the job hunt go dear?"

Kagome swallowed a mouthful of food before speaking, "It actually went really well. I met a girl who works a demon charms shop called Feudal have you heard of it?"

Mama smiled knowingly, "Of course, they have a few shops across Japan, with Japan having the highest population of demons and half-demons they specialize in helping keep the peace and maintaining artifacts. We've actually sold a few items to them in the last few years, and Oji-chan has helped purify a few things as well."

Kagome nearly choked on her food.

"Careful dear." Mama chided patting her daughter on the back.

"That is so weird, because the girl who I met, and I were just talking about how me finding the shop must have been fate. They had an exact replica of the jewel just like gramps would make in the window too. We got coffee, and she told me she even has an extra room for once I'm ready to move." Kagome caught herself rambling and eating, her eyes meeting Mama's.

"You've done so much for me mama. Please know that I am so grateful." She bowed shameful, saddened that she had been just rambling about how she was so excited to move out when she'd just gotten there a month ago.

Mama put her hand on Kagome's cheek.

"I am so happy that you are happy. You are no less my daughter just because you want to progress and move into your own space. I respect your healing. I simply want to be there for you to help you whenever I can." Kagome felt tears pricking her eyes again as she stood to hug her mama.

"Thank you, mama. I love you so much. Do you need help with- "Kagome was about to offer help with the kitchen cleaning when her phone started ringing. The name flashing on her screen, "WEIRDO".

' _Sango calling already?'_

"Is that your new friend? You better answer, I can handle the kitchen." Mama ushered Kagome out of the kitchen and up the stairs. 'Thank you' she mouthed to mama answering the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kagome! Sorry to call so soon, I just am impatient as fuck, so I called Miroku to bother him about the job. He said Rin called him after we left. You've got the job!"

"WHAT?! ALREADY?!"

"Yeah, she made a judgement call for Shessomaru and you've got it!"

Kagome gleefully squealed bursting into her room, scaring Buyo, and flopping onto her bed.

"YOU ARE THE BEST YOU WEIRDO. THANK YOU!"

Sango laughed on the other end of the line.

"So, you'll come to the shop tomorrow morning, and we can go over some stuff."

"Absolutely! Thank you again, I am so glad I met you." Kagome smiled and felt her heart feel full, like it would burst from her chest.

"Me too, Kags. I'll see you at 10 tomorrow morning."

"Okay thanks! Bye."

The call ended and Kagome kicked her legs on the bed excitedly.

"I GOT THE JOBBBBB!" She squealed again, ' _things are finally going to start looking up.'_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be a bit more exciting since we meet some more of our favorite mains like Inuyasha!
> 
> Keep an eye out for the update!


	4. Designer Mishap

**Chapter Four: Designer Mishap**

A soft light poured into the room, illuminating a stirring figure hidden beneath pink sheets. Kagome's eyes snapped open with excitement, quickly springing from bed.

"Today is the start of something amazing! I can feel it." Kagome picked Buyo up, spinning around her room like a young child. Buyo meowed frantically and Kagome let him go laughing happily, clutching the towel still wrapped around her body.

The clock on her nightstand began ringing again the numbers 8:00 flashing red. She had woken up before her alarm in excitement. She'd even already showered for the day. She slid open the door of her closet, smiling softly at the old uniform still hanging on the door. _'It feels like 500 years since I was in school.'_

She mulled over the other clothing in her closet, deciding on a plain fitted black t-shirt and jeans. "Sango did say to dress comfortably," she brushed through her hair, jostling the bangs with her fingers. Her eyes lingered on the small makeup box sitting on her vanity, remembering the day mama bought it for her.

* * *

" _What's this?" She asked mama, taking the small box into her hands. Mama smiled knowingly," I know things have been hard for you dear, and I know right now you don't feel quite yourself. I thought maybe a little makeup might help. You'll always be gorgeous to me, but sometimes a little lipstick can help heal the heart." Mama chuckled and Kagome had smiled in appreciation._

* * *

She hadn't even opened the box yet, but she decided now would be the time. She carefully opened the wooden box, a small vial of foundation and various lipstick shades and powder sat tucked neatly in their places. She chose a light nude color and applied the foundation and powder. Her skin had a soft dewy glow with the foundation on, and the peachy nude lipstick helped enhance the shape of her lips. She smiled at her own reflection, "Thanks mama." She slipped her shoes on and made her way downstairs to greet her family.

"Morning!" Kagome smiled pulling a Nikuman from the plate on the center of the table. She took a large bite and plopped down in a chair.

"You look lovely dear," mama said cupping her daughters face gently. Kagome swallowed and then smiled a light blush on her face.

"It's been so long since I have worn makeup, it does feel nice. Thank you," She bowed in appreciation.

Mama smiled again," It suits you dear. Are you going to the shop this morning?"

Kagome nodded, "Mm, I've got to be there in 30 minutes so I should probably get going." She popped the rest of pork bun in her mouth and headed towards the door. She swallowed and called out a goodbye to mama," I'll be back later this afternoon mama! I love you, tell Souta to have a good day."

Mama dried her hands from the dishes and waved as Kagome grabbed the keys for the car. "I'll tell him dear, be safe."

* * *

**Ring.**

The chimes above the door of Feudal rang out as Kagome pushed her way inside. "Sango," Kagome called out her friend's name and the young brunette popped up from behind the counter.

"Ah!" Kagome nearly lost her balance as she fell back in fright. Sango chuckled and walked around to help Kagome steady herself.

"Sorry Kagome! I couldn't help myself." Kagome jokingly narrowed her eyes at Sango.

"Oh yeah, scare the new girl. You are a serial killer," she laughed, and Sango joined in. "So, what is on the schedule for today?"

"Right, so today, I was told to have you one: learn about the normal workings within the shop, just in case you need to ever run register, and two: you've been given the task of coming up with a new logo for our work shirts. "

"Okay, I think I can handle that!" Kagome beamed with excitement.

Sango pulled a laptop from under the register and slid it onto the counter.

"This is what you'll use for all your designs, and you'll send them to Shessomaru in an email for approval." Kagome nodded curtly and stepped behind the counter as well. Sango started going over register and money protocol for the safe when the door chime sounded again.

"Welcome to Feudal!" Kagome grinned calling out to the man whose face was currently hidden behind a stack of boxes. He sat the boxes down next to the counter, leaning against the glass top with tan arms supporting his head.

"Well, hey there." He flashed a smile, fangs shining in the light as he glanced to Sango," Sango, you told me we were getting a new girl, but you didn't say she'd be this gorgeous." His bright blue eyes were shining as he looked her up and down, "What's your name gorgeous?" Sango rolled her eyes at the wolf demon.

"You are so extra Kouga."

Kagome felt her cheeks getting hot, "I'm Kagome."

Sango put her hand on Kagome's arm, "This is Kouga, he manages another store in Kyoto, and he's leaving now."

Kouga narrowed his eyes playfully at Sango and pulled Kagomes' hand to his lips for a small kiss. Kagome squeaked and pulled her hand back, "Hey! You don't know me like that!" Kouga chuckled and shook his head.

"You're right, I'm sorry Kagome. How about I take you to dinner and we fix that?" Kagome felt heat rising in her face again, as well as a bit of anger, _the nerve of this guy._

"I'll pass." Kagome shrugged her shoulders and smirked at the incredulous look on Kouga's face. _He's obviously new to rejection._

"Hmph, maybe another time then." Kouga shrugged and turned to leave, "Later Sango, see ya' Kagome."

"He sure is something else." Kagome turned to face Sango and she laughed.

"Yeah Kouga is a pretty big flirt, but he's harmless I promise."

"Says' the serial killer." Kagome laughed and picked up the laptop tucking it beneath her arm, "Would it be alright if I head into the office to work on the design?"

"Sure thing, if you need anything just let me know." Sango waved her off and pointed in the direction of the office.

Kagome walked into the back area, following a hallway until she found a door that read "Office." She turned the knob and took in the surrounding. It was well kept, which was perfect for her. She had a harder time working in a messy environment.

There was a wall of shelves filled with pictures and awards and certifications. Kagome admired the wall, letting her fingers run along the shelf. She stopped on one image, a small boy and older looking child. They both had long white hair, and the younger one looked so happy. Its warmed Kagome's heart, but the older child looked annoyed, a scowl on his face as he looked down at the smaller child. One thing caught Kagome's attention about the image, dog ears. On top of the small child's head were two cute white dog ears.

"So cute!" Kagome fawned out loud, her eyes sparkling with admiration and then an idea hit her she knew exactly what the use for the logo. She left the shelf, plopping down in front of the laptop and getting to work on the logo.

* * *

_**-Two weeks later-** _

The bell above the shop door chimed aggressively the bell hitting the glass with the force, an angry voice calling out.

"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome peeked around the hallway to see the source of the angry voice, a man stood with his back toward her, long silver hair and a red bandana covering his head. Miroku came up behind Kagome, pushing past to stand in-front of the silver haired man.

"What are you howling about now, Inuyasha?" Miroku sighed exasperated with his hanyou friend, his body leaning against the counter. The man whipped around to scowl at Miroku

"Just where do you get off saying that; I ain't howlin'! I'm talking about this!" His clawed hand brought a black shirt with red writing on it. The silhouette of his ears and head front and center with an image of the Shikon-No-Tama in the center alongside the outline.

"Oh, so you've seen the new shirts. I was curious as to how you'd react." Miroku grinned chuckling slightly, and Kagome gasped ducking behind the entryway frame. ' _Oh no, he hates the design'_ she sunk even lower as the man continued to bicker.

"How I would react?! Who cleared this design anyway, with MY head on it!" Inuyasha was grumbling to himself about how he was more than his ears, and Kagome spared a look back at him. He was tall with long silver hair, she thought on what he had said, _the ears in the picture_!

"Oh no, but they were so cute…" Kagome groaned to herself, she hadn't realized the **OWNER** of the outlined head would be barging in raising hell. She just couldn't help herself.

"I quite like the design myself." Miroku chuckled again, rubbing the back of his head, "Besides Sesshomaru approved the design."

"Oh, of course the bastard would." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and he pulled the bandanna off his head letting it fall onto the counter, "but I don't find it amusing using me as a marketing ploy!"

Kagome gasped and Inuyasha's ears swiveled in her direction, and she quickly stood, chuckling nervously. "OH hello." She waved her hands innocently.

"Just who the hell are you, wench?" Miroku grabbed the bandanna off the counter and wrung it, popping Inuyasha with the fabric.

"Ow what the fuck, Miroku!" He rubbed his forearm, scowling.

"Don't be so rude to our newest employee, seriously have some manners." Miroku sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Honestly, you act like you were raised in a doghouse."

"And just what are you trying to say, lecher?" Inuyasha growled out, eyes narrowed at his best friend.

"I'm trying to say you could be a bit nicer to Kagome, before I show her some REALLY embarrassing photos, she can use for the next billboard ad."

Inuyasha stuttered in shock, "You wouldn't", he ground out the words. Kagome bowed apologetically, and began to explain herself, but was cut off but Inuyasha. "So, you're the one who came up with this ugly design, wench?" He held up the shirt for her to see. She narrowed her eyes at him, _who does this guy think he is?_

The normal anxiety she felt when confronted was melting away into anger. She had worked hard on that design.

"That's **NOT** my name. My name is **KAGOME** , and I worked really hard on that design!" She took a bold step towards his towering figure, arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Keh, right, wench, doesn't matter, we aren't keeping this design." He looked away from her angry scowl, and her brown eyes continued to bore into his skull.

"Oh, are you the graphics and media designer?" She feigned a contemplative look, " **OH** right, that's me. Besides," she grabbed one of his ears and pulled him down to her level until they were nose to nose," your ears are cute in the design anyway." She let go of his ear and the shocked look and blush on his face left her feeling deeply satisfied. She turned her back to him, and then glanced back at Miroku who was holding in laughter, "I'm glad you like the shirts Miroku, now if you excuse me, I'm going to go to lunch with Sango." She grabbed her jacket and pushed her way past Inuyasha and out the door with a humph.

The bell chimed with her departure, and Inuyasha was left there, mouth agape.

 _Did he just let her do that?_ He had just stood there mesmerized by her golden-brown eyes, feeling his own anger dissipate. _She thinks my ears are cute…_

"Pick your jaw up off the floor, Inuyasha." Miroku patted his back and laughed as Inuyasha scrambled to regain his composure. "I don't think I've ever seen you speechless, but I will admit Kagome is a unique woman." Inuyasha scoffed, rolling his eyes before settling his gaze on the door where Kagome once stood.

"Keh, I just- well, I don't know why I didn't react okay?" Inuyasha rubbed his face exasperated, "So Kagome huh? When did she start?" Miroku smiled slyly, sending a sideway glance to his friend.

"Oh, are you interested?" Miroku rested his head on his hand, his arm supporting the weight.

"Yeah right, I was simply curious. No one has ever acted like that towards me. Does she know I'm an owner?" Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow at Miroku whom merely shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure she's only ever interacted with Sesshomaru." Inuyasha developed a wicked grin at the news, oh he would get her for acting that way, by scaring her of course. Miroku eyed him suspiciously.

"What are you scheming Inuyasha?" He asked and Inuyasha simply shrugged.

"Oh nothing, btw when does Kagome work again? I'd like to properly introduce myself." He grinned a fang poking out ever-so-slightly. Miroku sighed knowing he couldn't refuse his boss, especially since he was his best friend.

"Ugh, she works at 11 tomorrow until 5." Inuyasha was out the door as soon as he heard the information, a smile still playing on his lips.

"I am so going to regret this." Miroku let his head fall onto his arms and let out a very loud groan.

* * *

"Sango!" She called after her friend who was walking a good distance in front of her. She chased after her, finally falling in step with her. It was a miracle she had caught up with her.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango greeted her with a smile, locking arms with her panting friend. "Rough morning?" Sango asked noticing Kagome's disheveled state.

"Nothing I couldn't handle, just some idiot who came barging in complaining." She felt her face twist into a scowl, "He didn't like the design." Sango raised an eyebrow in question.

"Design? Oh, the shirts! What didn't they like?" Sango asked curiously.

"I guess the inspiration I took for the shirt was a bit too similar to the guys own appearance."

Sango began laughing, "Oh so it's Inuyasha you met today! Sounds about right for him to barge in howling about something ridiculous." She looked at Sango with an incredulous look on her face.

"So, you know that jerk?" She was shocked that Sango would associate with someone so rude.

"Know him? Kagome he's Sesshomaru's brother, the other owner of Feudal. Well, co-owner- WHOA are you okay?!" Sango grabbed her arm as she nearly fainted at the news, letting her body balance against a nearby building. People murmuring as they walked past the two women. _She had not only insulted but borderline assaulted the OWNER._

She let out a loud groan, "Oh my GOD, I am so getting fired." She felt tears welling in the corners of her eyes, and Sango ushered them into their destination a small sushi shop.

"It'll be okay, Kagome. No one is getting fired." Sango shushed her friend and gently sat them at a table.

The waiter came by to take their drink order.

"Hi, can I help you?" The man smiled at first but quickly noticed the state of things, "I'll bring some tea on the house." Sango mouthed a thank you and continued to tend to Kagome.

"Just walk me through what happened." She took a deep breath and explained the whole encounter, with who she now knows is her boss.

"Oh shit," Sango sipped her tea, "That is bad."

"Not helping Sango!" She groaned letting her head fall into her hands.

"Sorry, Kagome! I'm sure you figured that the kids in the picture were family, at least right. Why use that for the design?" She groaned again in response.

"I don't know. I mean, I figured they were family, maybe distant cousins not the owner and his brother! I just thought the ears were so cute, and it looks so perfect." She motioned to the shirt she was currently wearing as well.

"It does look nice," Sango agreed nodding her head, "Listen, you can talk to Inuyasha tomorrow and explain everything. Just let him know it was with good intentions, besides Sesshomaru approved the design so I'm sure everything will be okay!" She peeked up at Sango from inside her arms.

"You think so?"

"I know so." Sango gave Kagome a genuine smile and patted her arm, "Now let's eat lunch. It's almost time for my shift." She smiled and nodded in agreement and they ate their lunch together in peace.


	5. Armed, Dangerous, and Blushing?

**Chapter Five: Armed, Dangerous, and Blushing?**

* * *

Kagome yawned, her fingers locking above her head, shirt rising to expose her midriff. She was opening the store for the first time today, as Sango had taken out sick, and Miroku had the day off, so it was up to her to open the store and run operations until change of shift at 2:00 P.M. She looked over herself in the mirror and smiled at her reflection. Despite her nerves, she was honored that Sesshomaru and the other managers trusted her so much already. She glanced back at her clock, the numbers blinking at her 6:30 A.M and she quietly crept into the hallway.

She knew mama would still be asleep since it was Saturday and Souta was likely passed out in front of his PS4. She smiled fondly and peeked inside both mama and Souta's rooms, respectively. Mama was quietly snoozing, her eyes covered with a sleep mask. Souta was slouched over the foot of his bed with Buyo curled neatly atop his lower back. She left them both alone, creeping down the stairs careful to avoid making any loud noise.

The bottom stair creaked, and grandpa stirred from his location on the couch. The newspaper was folded neatly on his lap. The T.V flickered with the morning news, and Kagome clicked it off. She quietly opened the front door, and he stirred.

"Be careful my dear," he called out stirring enough to take a sip of his tea that had sat still steaming nearby.

"Always gramps."

The trip to the shop was short enough, and she made it within 15 minutes of opening. She turned the key she'd been given and quickly typed the code for the alarm into the doors outside panel. She made quick work of the morning duties, and the went about her day carrying boxes to the front of the store.

She took a deep breathe, "this isn't so bad," she glanced at the office clock; eight a.m. "Awh, this going to be such a long day."

She sighed heavily when she heard the soft ring of the door's bells. She popped around the corner to stand behind the counter, but she saw no one. "Hello?" She called out but no one answered. She felt her heart immediately react to the possibility that Arlo had found her here. She glanced around her for a weapon, spotting a bow and a single arrow in a box propped up behind the counter that was meant to go out for sale.

She did her best to handle the medium sized bow and single arrow as she moved deeper into the maze of shelving of the deeper part of the store. "Come out! Now!" she struggled to steady her voice, gripping the bow harder, palms slick with sweat. A male voice came from behind her, "Scared Ka-go-me?"

She stifled a scream and whipped around prepared to face one of the many fears racing through her head. She notched the bow, and squished her eyes shut. "Please don't hurt me!" She cried out, hot tears pouring from her closed eyes. She attempted to let the arrow fly, but it simply flew a few feet forward and onto the ground.

"Woah! I'm not going to hurt you." She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha staring at her with a confused expression. He hadn't intended to scare her that badly. She felt a wave of new emotions sweep over her; the main being emotionally charged relief. She dropped the bow and sunk to the floor hard sobs rocked her body and Inuyashas' eyes filled with panic.

"Hey, hey," he attempted to comfort her, squatting in front of her. "It's okay, I'm sorry. I just wanted to scare you. I didn't think you'd cry!" Her took a clawed finger and lifted her to face him, but her eyes were shut tight, sobs still shaking her small frame. "Kagome, Kagome," he repeated her name and scooted closer to her and let his hand rest on her leg," it's me Inuyasha." She let out a gurgled cry and flinched away from his touch, and his ears pinned to his head. _'What have I done. This girl has definitely been through some shit and I've just made her relive a moment of it._ ' He wrapped an arm around the girl, letting her head fall onto his shoulder," This is definitely breaking 100 different HR rules." He rubbed her shoulder gently, and eventually her sobbing quieted and her breathing leveled.

"You back with us Kagome?" He glanced down at her, and she stiffened realizing she was cuddled against her boss. The very same boss that she very pointedly told to 'fuck off' in a sense. She quickly scooted away from him, composing herself as he stood. She followed suite, dusting her jeans clear of dirt.

"Mr. Takahashi, I am so entirely sorry. I don't know what came over me. I lost sense of myself. Please forgive me." She sniffed, rubbing her cheeks clear of any remaining tears. She'd been pulled into a panic attack; a cruel flashback of Arlo plagued her mind.

"It's Inuyasha," He stated, eyes trained on the woman still bowed in front of him, "You don't have to bow, baka."

She felt her cheeks heating and apologized again. "Right, well, Inuyasha, I apologize for today and for last time. I was out of line."

"So, you don't think my ears are cute then?" He quirked an eyebrow at her a fang peeking out as he smirked at her.

Her head snapped up in his direction. Her cheeks were entirely red now, "Well, I- ", Kagome huffed in frustration, "you are impossible."

Inuyasha chuckled this time shaking his head," Were you really planning on shooting me with this thing?" He kicked at the bow and arrow on the ground. "Have you even ever held a bow?" Kagome nearly growled at him this time.

"I had to do something! I thought you were Ar- ", she stopped her sentence, "I mean, I thought you were an intruder so of course I'd defend the store."

"Well, at least we know you're loyal. So, Kagome, are you going to tell me what happened to your wrist?" His golden eyes lingered on the faded bruising, and then flicked back to her face. Her lips were pressed into a thin line. _'Who are you, Kagome?'_

"Not that it's really important, but I fell a few weeks before moving home." Inuyashas' face became sterner, as he took a step toward her.

"It is important," he placed a hand on her shoulder," if you don't want to talk to me fine. I can't make you, but if you're really needing to defend yourself." His hand gripped a small ornate dagger from a shelf, and held it front of her to see. "Try this next time, but please don't stab me." Her eyes fell on the dagger, it was a beautiful mahogany and golden intricate designs were woven into the handle.

"Right," she let out a breath she'd been holding and blushed when her hand brushed his while taking the dagger.

"Keep it." He smiled as he watched her inspection of the blade.

"What?" She eyed him distrusting, "So I can get fired for stealing? No thanks baka." He rolled his eyes at her and slid a small sheath off the shelf as well for the blade.

"It's not stealing if the literal owner is giving it to you, baka." He laughed as she blushed furiously," I'm sorry again for scaring you." He walked toward the door," Be careful today."

She nodded," Right! "a small smile graced her lips," Does this mean you forgive me about the shirt design?" She called out to him.

"Fat chance, wench." He laughed again, letting the door slam behind him.

She huffed and leaned against the counter. _'Today has made things entirely more complicated, not even Sango knows what happened in Portland.'_ Just her luck that now her boss would be asking questions, and not only that he had been so kind when she was panicking. _'You think more than just those ears are cute._ ' Her inner voice sniggered at her.

"Ugh as if I'd find that jerk cute!" She smacked her hands onto the counter, and groaned noting that it was only 9 A.M. "Great, only 5 more hours." She did discreetly sheathed and hung the dagger on her belt loop under her shirt though, silently heeding Inuyashas' words. She would be prepared if anything happened.

* * *

*(This is the month time skip)

Kagome had been opening the shop on her own more frequently now, as Miroku and Sango seemed to enjoy her presence and took more vacation days allowing her to run the shop often alongside Kouga even though he was a consistent flirt. She honestly preferred mornings at the shop alone, _'except for with Inuyasha.'_ her mind chided. She shook her head free of those thoughts and willed her building emotional bond to her boss to leave her body. She felt confident alone, never leaving the dagger she was gifted at home. It stayed silently tucked beneath her shirt every day. She was particularly excited for today, seeing as she'd finally been working enough hours that she could afford to move in with Sango across from the shop.

She was opening today for Sango. The two had become nearly inseparable since they met and spent many lunches and evenings with each other. Sango was scheduled to work with her today, with Kagome opening and Sango supposed to arrive close to 11 A.M.

The familiar jingle of the doorbells caught her attention. She had just finished counting in her drawer and looked up to greet what would be the first customer of the day.

"Morning Higurashi." The man smiled at her and Kagome frowned but only slightly, part of her had been hoping it would have been Inuyasha greeting her so early.

It had become an unspoken habit of theirs to spend a few times a week stocking shelves together in the morning. She hated to admit but the jerk was growing on her.

She shook her head smiling with a small wave, "Good morning Hojo, you don't have to call me Higurashi you know. We've been friends since high school."

A small blush spread across his cheeks as he stepped closer to the counter, "Right, okay."

"What brings you into the shop this early?" She raised an eyebrow with her question, not that she disliked Hojo or anything, but he didn't seem the type to spend his time in a charms shop.

"Oh well, uh, actually I wanted to ask you two things."

"Okay shoot," she busied herself hanging miniature jewel replicas on the counters jewelry rack as she waited on his response. Hojo shuffled his feet and cleared his throat before speaking again.

"I wanted to ask if you're happy working here. With demons..." He kept his eyes on the ground as he asked, and Kagome looked up at him incredulously.

"Why would you ask such a thing?" She felt a twinge of anger flare within her. She had been happier than ever these last three months being home and the shop had changed things for the better, how could he ask her such a question?

"I just, uh, well, we have an opening at my families shop, and I just didn't think with the shrine's history that your grandfather would approve of-" He stuttered as he tried to recoil his statement as Kagome's anger seeped more into her facial expression.

"You're right you didn't _think_ ," She tried to contain the hiss of her voice as she spoke, "Out of all people I didn't think you would hold prejudice against others Hojo." Hojo looked at her surprised she called him prejudice, but Kagome continued her rant." Demon kind have lived alongside us humans for centuries now, something _my grandfather_ taught me was that many demons just want to be accepted."

"My apologies Higurashi I didn't mean to offend," he bowed.

"Your intentions here are very clear Hojo." She grabbed a box behind the counter to start stocking when a voice came from behind her. She glanced back to see Inuyasha standing in the hallway leading to the offices. _'He must have come in from the back entrance.'_

"Is everything alright here?" His amber eyes narrowed at the sight of Hojo, who was still bowed at the waist. His eyes then flickered to Kagome who looked as agitated as he'd ever seen her, and that was saying something considering their first encounter.

"Everything is fine," she seethed," Hojo was just leaving."

"But Kagome, I- "Hojo started to speak but was cut off by Kagome.

"You should probably just call me Higurashi." She whipped around and handed the box of supplies to Inuyasha who looked at her concerned.

"Are you sure you're good Kagome?" He asked, looking over her shoulder at Hojo again. She curtly nodded and began to walk toward the office.

"I guess this means you don't want to go to the movies with me on Sunday?" Hojo called out to her and Inuyasha laughed out loud at his question.

"I'm going to take a shot in the dark here and say her answer is probably no." Inuyashas face lit with a grin as he chuckled. "Now get the fuck out of my store." He made a shooing motion with his hands and Hojo's face turned red with anger.

"She could never want a half breed like you either." Hojo let the insult hang in the air as he stormed out and Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the comment, _'like I care'._

' _Actually, you do care, a lot.'_ another side of him chimed in the back of his mind.

' _She's an employee dumbass,'_ he chided his inner self as he peeked into the office where Kagome was fuming typing away on her cellphone.

"You okay, Kagome?" She nodded, letting her head fall into her hands, fingers laced through her bangs. She spared him a side glance.

"I can't believe the nerve of that Hojo. He is the last person I expected to do something like that."

"What ask you on a date? "Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow, _'surely she's been on dates.'_

"No baka, to say something to me that was so prejudice! 'Kagome do you like working with demons?'" she mocked Hojo with a stupid look on her face. "Baka Hojo, as if I'd ever judge someone based on whether their demon, half of human!" She was steaming again and Inuyasha found himself admiring her flare up.

"You sure are something else, wench." Inuyasha laughed and patted her head gently.

"Don't antagonize me dog-boy." She said feigning anger, pulling him by his ear. She turned to meet his face, and realized they were only inches apart. Her face turned a light shade of pink. His amber eyes searing into hers, glancing between her lips and her eyes. _'Is he going to? Oh my!'_ The sound of something loudly clearing their throat came from behind them. She released his ear from her fingers and shoved him away. Inuyasha landed on the floor with a thud.

Sango stood leaning against the office door frame, "Uh, I came as soon as you texted me 'gome. Am I interrupting something?" Sango chuckled as Inuyasha peeled himself off the floor.

"Why you wench, you didn't have to do all that!" Inuyasha stood quickly and stormed off and out of the store, _'So much for just an employee'_ his inner self sang with joy and he willed his thoughts to be quiet. Kagome sighed the blush still plastered to her cheeks.

"I think things just got a lot more complicated for me Sango." Kagome groaned letting her head fall onto the desk.

"I'm sure it can't be that bad." Sango laughed, "plus don't forget you finally get to move in this weekend and that means a welcome home party!" Sango attempted to cheer up Kagome with the idea of a party.

"You're right, besides I'm sure Inuyasha isn't actually interested in me. It was probably just a misunderstanding." Kagome tried to smile, but the image of Inuyasha kept replaying in her head. This was going to change things; she just didn't know how yet.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter with some cute fluffy moments!


	6. Moving in and Moving on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I'm doing my best to get more chapters out more frequently so that you are not constantly on a cliff hanger, haha. The start of this chapter is later in the evening on the same day, following immediately after the last chapters events.
> 
> Also, just as side note the timeline is as follows:
> 
> First chapter/Kagome leaving is around the first week of May. She meets Sango etc. in the second chapter three weeks after arriving, which would be around the first week of June. Her first month at the shop is over the course of June, and now it is early July.
> 
> So, as you read just be aware in this chapter it is considered July. I say this so that you understand the celebration of the Star festival during this chapter which this year would take place July 7th.
> 
> It also important to note the ages for this story:
> 
> Kagome was 18 when she went to America which would have been six years ago making her 24. Sango is 25. Miroku is 27. Inuyasha is 27.

**Chapter 6: Moving in and Moving on.**

Kagome waved goodbye to Kouga as she slung her backpack over her shoulder.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice Kouga." Kagome smiled at him gratefully and he gave her a wide grin back.

"Anything for you, Kagome you know that. You're my girl." He winked at her in what he considered a seductive manner, and she groaned in response.

"And you're delusional." She laughed as he chucked a small plastic flower at her from across the counter and she scooped it up.

"Whatever, get out of here before I change my mind on closing for Sango."

"Thanks again," she called out to him vanishing out to the store front where was Sango was waiting for her patiently.

"What was that about?" Sango asked seeing the flower Kagome held in her hand.

"Oh, just Kouga being weird again." Kagome pulled her back around and tucked the flower into her bags mesh front.

"Right, and by weird you mean 'pining after you like an innocent puppy.'" Sango laughed when Kagome blushed.

"The guy is delusional." Her steps fell in rhythm with Sango as they walked to her car.

"It seems like you're quite the hot commodity Kags." Sango laughed when Kagome's blush deepened.

"That is so not the case." She felt her mind recoil in thought, ' _If they knew the truth about everything, they wouldn't look at me twice.'_

"The way I found you and Inuyasha earlier suggests otherwise." Sango laughed as Kagome choked on her own saliva.

"N-no way. That was not what it looked like!" She insisted as she pulled open her car door and Sango followed suite sliding into the passenger seat.

"Really because it looked like you were about to kiss." Sango winked at her and Kagome let her head lay on the steering wheel, "Don't worry Kagome, if you like Inuyasha it's okay. It seems like he's sure into you. Though I think Kouga might be heart broken."

"I told you Sango. It's not like that, besides, I am nowhere near ready for something like that." Her inner voice chimed in again, _'Inuyasha is different than other guys. You can tell.'_ Pft. As if, the jerk is just like any other guy, even if his eyes _**did**_ make her want to dissolve into goo, that didn't matter. This was her time to grow.

Sango let the subject drop as she settled into Kagome's old station wagon," Well, whatever happens I've got your back; weirdo" Kagome smiled a true smile at her best friend.

"Now," Kagome clapped her hands together in excitement, "let's go get my shit packed the rest of the way!"

* * *

The station wagon rumbled to a stop just near the bottom of the shrine stairs and the girls exited with excitement. They took their time climbing the many stairs, chatting about what they imagined living with one another would be like.

"Wait," Sango said abruptly as they neared the main house, a perplexed look on her face.

"What?" Kagome glanced back, stopping her stride to fully turn to her friend.

"Your feet don't stink do they because that is so a deal breaker." Sango laughed as Kagomes' mouth hung open with shock, but before she could rebuttal Souta chimed in from behind them.

"Oh, they definitely stink." Sango laughed even harder as Souta ducked out of his sisters reach and into the house with his soccer ball.

"You twerp! Some things never change." Kagome sighed with feigned agitation, but in reality, things were finally starting to resemble normal for her again, as normal as they could be anyway. "Come on weirdo," Kagome pulled Sango into the main house.

"Mama, we're here." Mrs. Higurashi rounded the corner of the kitchen into the main living area.

"Hello girls, ready to load up the first round of boxes?" Tears had pricked her mothers' eyes already, her baby girl was leaving home again. This time hopefully where she can be safe. Kagome wrapped her mother in a hug and Mrs. Higurashi fought even more tears.

"It'll be alright Mrs. Higurashi," Sango also joined in hugging the older woman who gently planted a kiss on the hair of both girls.

"I know dear, don't worry about me. You will both take care of each other." Sango couldn't help but feel emotional. She'd spent a lot of time at the shrine since meeting Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi had always treated her like a daughter from day one. Mama sensed Sango's sadness and let her hand come to rest on Sangos' cheek.

She let her thumb gently rub the skin of Sangos' face and she spoke softly, "I know you confided to me your mother has passed on from this life, Sango. I can promise you though, she would be so proud of you. You are so kind helping my Kagome." Sango wiped her tears with haste and smiled at Mrs. Higurashi.

"Thank you, " Mama nodded, "You are always welcome, dear."

She then turned to Kagome, both hands cupping her daughters face.

"You're going to do so many wonderful things my girl. You both need to help each other, and don't forget to come by the shrine often." Kagome nodded teary eyed. She had expected this to be emotional, for many reasons but she was quickly overwhelmed by that emotion latching onto her mother.

"Thank you, mama." She cried in her mothers' apron, before pulling back.

"It's all going to be okay, girls." Mama reassured before encouraging them to continue their mission.

"You girls get the boxes loaded and I'll work on some dinner for you both." Kagome nodded and began up the stairs with Sango following closely.

In her room everything Kagome needed was mainly packed in clear reusable tubs, save a few items that still needed packing. Over the month she'd been buying a few new items for her new room. The new sheets and comforter she bought were neatly stored in their own tub along with her old alarm clock and her framed pictures.

They spent the next hour trekking up and down the stairs, carrying the bins to the station wagon. Before she knew it, they were done, letting the trunk close behind the last bin.

"Well, that's it." Kagome smiled a hint of sadness still behind her eyes.

"It'll all be okay, Kagome. You'll be less than 15 minutes away, no further, and can visit every day if you want" Sango reassured as they went inside, and Kagome nodded. _Sango is right_ , Kagome thought, this wouldn't be the same as before. She would be safe and close by.

Gramps, Souta and Mama were waiting for them as the made it back to the house. "Leaving again huh?" Souta pulled his sister into a hug, and she kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, but this time I'll be close by." Kagome reassured her brother and she moved to hug grandpa next.

"Don't think you're leaving will get you out of helping out around here young lady!" he lightly scolded his grand-daughter but she merely laughed, pulling him in for a hug.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Kagome laughed, "Thank you for letting me keep the station wagon.I'll take good care of it."

" You better! In the meantime, Souta will take over your chores on the shrine grounds." He stated matter-of-factly, and Souta whined in protest.

"What?! Gramps you know I spend the summer practicing soccer!"

"Non-sense, you need to start training for priesthood. You're nearly sixteen!"

"Ugh!" Kagome laughed as the two men of the house bickered and Mama pulled her in for a hug.

"You girls be careful," Sango smiled as she stood in the door frame and they both nodded.

"We will," the said in unison. The bickering of Souta and Grandpa faded into the background as Mama gave the girls their bento dinners to go and waved them off. Kagome knelt to kiss Buyo's head whispering to him to make sure to keep her old bed company as they left, waving goodbye to her family for today at was the next step in changing her life and taking control.

The ride to the apartment was short and the girls made quick work of Kagomes' things. Finally, the pair flopped onto the couch and Kagome let out a loud sigh, pulling out her camera she snapped a picture of them both, Sango was quietly laying on her shoulder and it felt like a good time to take a photo. She also snapped a few photos of the living room; just for memories. Kagome laid her camera on the arm of the sofa, letting her head fall back onto the sofa.

"Hey Sango?" Her voice was quiet when she spoke. "Hm?" Sango hummed a response, cracking an eye open to look at her friend.

"I think I want to talk to you about what happened now. If that's okay? " Kagome murmured the statement quietly, but Sango heard and sat up right. She stood, ushering Kagome to sit down on the floor near the small table in the middle of the room.

"It is always okay for you to talk to me Kags," Sango reassured."This calls for our food and some alcohol." Sango made her way back from the kitchen to the tea table with their food and two light beers," Liquid courage" she said softly smiling. She situated their bentos and drinks in front of them and they both chimed together, "Itadakimasu". Kagome took a large swig of the beer and grimaced.

"Okay, spill. I'm here for you." Sango looked sympathetic and stern as Kagome recounted the past six years to her new friend, as if Sango would like to jump into the past and change everything. Kagome cried as she relived moments, and Sango patted her friends back soothingly. Kagome's tears eventually stopped, soft hiccups replacing sobs, and Sango finally commented.

"Holy hell, Kagome. I am so sorry you had to live through that. No wonder things have been so stressful." Kagome sniffed, and rubbed her wet eyes.

"I don't want you to worry, but I also felt you deserved to know. You've become my best friend, Sango." Kagome smiled and Sango did so as well.

"Well, I can tell you one thing. No one is hurting my best friend ever again. I will kick their ass if they try." Kagome laughed and set her chopsticks down, her small container of food finished now.

"Thank you for letting me talk, Sango. You're the only one aside from mama who knows what really happened in Portland." Sango pulled Kagome close for a hug again, this time pulling her to stand with her.

"Anytime Kagome. Let's both get some rest; you can sleep in my room with me tonight. Since yours is still in bins." Kagome laughed again glancing into the open door of her new room, seeing all the bins stacked on the bed.

"I guess I should get to that tomorrow huh. Then we can plan that party you mentioned?" Kagome waited for the shriek that Sango let out with glee.

"I knew you'd be down to have a welcome home party!" Sango cried with glee hugging Kagome's face. Kagome half heartedly pushed her friend away, "Yeah, okay weirdo, let's get some sleep." The two girls curled up under the sheets of Sango's bed, and Kagome noticed a watch on the nearest end table.

"Sango? Is that Miroku's watch?" Kagome looked over her shoulder at Sango whose eyes had snapped open.

"Uh, that's a question for another day!" Sango stammered and Kagome laughed.

"Okay, but you've got some explaining to do!" The two girls laughed in unison before falling into a soft sleep, the last thought on Kagomes' mind lingered _'I finally feel more at peace. Thank you, Sango.'_

* * *

*Scene Switch: Miroku/Inuyasha*

Inuyasha was lost in thought as he drove from the Shop to Miroku's' apartment. He'd gotten caught up, and was thinking of kissing her, Kagome. From the first day they'd met, it seemed as if they were meant to collide. His demonic side was constantly howling in the back of his mind whenever she was near. Hell, he'd really wanted to tear Hojo to shreds when he'd asked Kagome about the movies. The worst part was he couldn't even figure out why. Maybe he was finally losing, after all, there is no way he was REALLY into her. She was stubborn, persistent, and…well, he couldn't think of anything else, but he most definitely did not care about her. _'Or maybe you're in denial baka_.' His mind echoed the thought back at him.

One thing was for sure, Sesshomaru would have his ass if he found out. He groaned out loud as the thoughts continued to swarm his mind, taking one hand he hit his temple to try and alleviate something; anything.

He finally reached his destination and the tires screeched as he parked in front of Miroku's apartment hastily. He nearly leapt up the steps, barging into the apartment.

"Oh, Inuyasha. Nice of you to drop by. Thanks for letting me know." Miroku grumbled sarcastically from his position on the couch. He was laid down, watching Netflix. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"I almost kissed Kagome." The words fell out of his mouth before he could stop them, and Miroku jolted up, patting the spot next to him.

"You sly dog, come tell me more." Miroku wiggled his eyebrows in suggestive manner.

"I will literally leave." Inuyasha said with his eyes narrowed at Miroku.

"Fine, fine, I won't do it again. Now, talk." Inuyasha began explaining the developments over the last few weeks when Miroku cut him off.

"Woah, woah," Miroku put up his hands to stop Inuyasha who was in the middle of explaining things. "Rewind; You, the Inuyasha, Mr. Never-Catch-Feelings Takahashi, almost kissed our; no wait YOUR very new employee?" Inuyasha sighed at his best friends' antics, pausing what he'd been watching on Netflix, the controller making a thud as he tossed it onto the coffee table.

"Would shut up and listen for once?" Inuyasha groaned as Miroku giddily acted out his own scenario between Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Oh, Inuyasha I love you too!" Miroku fawned batting his eyelashes as he pretended to be Kagome. Inuyasha struck Miroku over the head causing a small lump to form, "OI! That hurt!" Miroku cried out.

"Do that shit again and it will be more than just your head monk!" Inuyasha snarled and then huffed crossing his arms. "I know it's inappropriate, but it's weird." Miroku nursed his head with one hand, quirking an eyebrow at Inuyasha.

"What's weird?"

"I don't know, I just feel pulled toward her. That morning I scared her; she freaked out Miroku. I've never seen a woman react like that in my life. What worse is since that morning, I cannot get the wench out of my fucking head." Inuyasha let his head fall in his hands.

"So, you're in love." Miroku said it so matter of fact that Inuyasha choked.

"What?! Are you crazy? It's not like that!" Inuyasha sputtered, standing from his spot on Miroku's couch.

"Then what would you call it?" Miroku spoke coolly as he leaned back, eyes steadily focused on the hanyous' back.

"I don't fucking know!" Inuyasha growled balling up his fist. His claws pricked the skin of his palms, beads of blood pooling to the surface.

"Well you better figure it out before the 7th." Miroku had a sly smile on his face as the hanyou peered over at him.

"What did you do?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at him.

"Oh, nothing really, Sango texted me this evening that she and Kagome will be having a small party to welcome Kagome into the apartment. Plus, it's the star festival so they're planning to go out. That's what Sango said anyway, she thinks Kagome needs to have some fun." Miroku watched the emotions bounce across Inuyashas' face as he processed the information.

"The star festival? There will be so many people though. What if she has another panic attack?" for a moment Inuyashas' eyes were filled with worry.

"Oh, so you do care?" Miroku raised an eyebrow at his friend, ' _this is hopeless. Inuyasha is stubborn.'_

"Feh. No, but I suppose we can go; for moral support." Miroku grinned.

"Right, "moral support"" Inuyasha growled again picking up a pillow to whack the monk with.

"Alright, Alright! I'll drop the topic, but you're going to have to talk to her about what happened eventually. You can't just pretend nothing is there between you both." Inuyasha sighed again flopping back on the couch and grabbing the PS4 controller on the tea table. He didn't answer Miroku, just started playing Bloodborne instead. Miroku sighed loudly in frustration, this was going to be one interesting party.

Inuyasha felt his heart beating in his ears as his minds eye replayed their encounter earlier with Hojo. He'd felt so proud when Kagome declined that assholes advances, but he couldn't wrap his mind around why he felt so drawn to her. If he was being honest with himself, he hadn't been able to get those fiery brown eyes out of his head. This was definitely going to be a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Next chapter will be the housewarming party/Star festival.
> 
> I'm trying not to completely give away the first bit of thick plot too quickly, but next chapter if I doesn't happen then will have some interesting plot elements. There will be some time skipping after the festival as well, so just expect that.
> 
> Let me know what you think and if there is anything you may suggest let me know! This is my first time posting on here and I have been copying over from Fanfiction.net, but I hope you all like it!
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> Alyssa.


End file.
